1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system, a display apparatus, and a display method. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique of displaying an image taken by an imaging apparatus placed on a movable body moving at a speed specified on the part of a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a data communication system is described in JP-A-2005-341604.
A technique of updating a relief map possessed by a car navigation system using an image taken by a camera is described in JP-A-2005-337863.
Attempts to expand programs that have been broadcast and recorded to the World Wide Web (WWW) to enjoy them are disclosed in JP-T-2004-538681, JP-T-2004-537193, and JP-T-2004-538679.